The present invention relates generally to a modular system, and more particularly, is directed to a structure constructed from modular units and fastening devices for assembling the modular units together.
Furniture and similar structures are generally sold as a unitary assembly. As a result, must space must be provided for shipping and storing such furniture, and at the point of sale of such furniture. This, however, is costly and inefficient. Although various pieces of furniture are presently sold in knock down or disassembled form, it is relatively complicated and time consuming to assembly such furniture.